We're In This Together
by StarkObsessed
Summary: They started out as friends, and a road trip might make them question their boss/employee relationship. Usual Pepperony! Tony & Pepper go on a road trip across the US together! Romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! I know, I only have one other story, and it kind of sucked! Here I am, trying my hand at this once again! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unless I do an OC, which is highly unlikely. If I happen to do so, I shall put another disclaimer on that chapter! These characters are owned by Marvel, and thanks to Stan Lee, Robert Downey Jr, and Gwyneth Paltrow, just to name a few, for bringing them to life! Anywho, thanks for even considering to read this! Also, sorry for the shortness :/**

* * *

><p>It was a Monday morning just like any morning. She had woken up and performed her usual sunrise yoga, while listening to her favorite music. Afterwards, she fed her Shitzu, Iggy, and got ready for work. Pepper Potts had come to expect the unexpected when working for someone as, ahem, spontaneous and eccentric as her boss-Tony Stark. She had come to a point in her life where nothing surprised her, besides his unusual bouts of kindness and sincerity.<p>

As she pulled into the driveway in front of his house, and was greeted by JARVIS, she began to go over the plan for the week, and go over her notes for the Board of Directors meeting in her head. However, what caught the 'always-observant' woman off guard, was in fact, said boss. As she walked into the house, she was bombarded by the man himself nearly running her over.

"Pepper! Im glad you're here! I have some news!" he said excitedly.

With an exasperated sigh, she decided to humor him. " What is this news? Please make it quick because we have a very busy schedule this we-"

" We're going on a road trip! Just me and you and the good ole' U S of A!" he interrupted, while continuing to throw, as it would appear to Pepper, random objects that would suddenly grab his interest, into assorted suitcases.

"_What_? We don't have the time for a vacation! Do you realize how long it took me to arrange the meetings for this week? Not to mention the gala this Friday. Besides this would be completely un-professional!"

"Oh, don't give me that old Professionalism card, Potts. You and I both know that we've been under a lot of stress lately, due to my, um, jaunts in the Middle East. I planned this for the both of us to enjoy ourselves, not to mention you get to spend like, two weeks with the hottest man on the face of the Earth, according to GQ 2009."

Pepper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

" Oh stop stroking your own ego! Besides, you can't make me do anything. I have a little thing called, my own free will!"

" You mean the thing that's nonexistent when you're me? And that's not the only thing that needs stroking."

Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her while packing the last of his things.

Pepper blushed then stamped her foot with an agitated huff, knowing good and well that whatever she said, her idiotic man-child of a boss would have a witty reply.

" Did you just stamp your foot at me, Potts? I thought that only happened in movies. Anyway! Go put your little tush back into your car, and go pack! I'll pick you up in say, an hour or two? Yeah? Great! "

With a thump, he slammed the lid down on his third and final suitcase and proceeded to put it by his other various baggage, effectively closing the argument. Pepper just stood there continuing to fume over her boss's latest idiotic idea.

" Even if I say no, you're going to buy me a suitcase full of clothes and cancel the meetings aren't you?" She said with a sigh that implied that she was quickly losing her will to fight.

" Absolutely. Now go get packed while I take care of some things. I'll see you in a few, Peps!"

And with that, he practically skipped downstairs to do God-Knows-What.

Thinking about what just happened, and still a little confused by it, Pepper grabbed her recently discarded briefcase, and proceeded to drive home and mull over the thought of what was most likely going to be a _very hectic, yet unforgettable week._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading this. Reviews are much appreciated, considering my self confidence over writing is incredibly low. Constructive Criticism is also apprectiated. If you catch any grammatical errors, please let me know! I'm also about to start back to school so I won't update as frequently as some of the other authors. <strong>

**Let me know if I should continue this or not. Thanks again! **

**XOXO, StarkObsessed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, and I'm not very happy with it. If you think it sucks, just leave a review, and I'll most likely rewrite it. I feel like it's a little rushed! Anyway, here it is. Also, thanks to my un-official beta reader, itiedittotheradiaor !**

**DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine! If they were, I wouldn't be writing on here, now would I? Exactly.**

* * *

><p>1-2 Hours Later….<p>

Pepper was in the midst of packing her last bag when she heard a car pull up outside and the muffled sound of loud rock music. The music automatically gave away who had pulled up outside her apartment complex. With one last look at her apartment, wishing she could just stay here and curl up with a book and a glass of wine, she turned to answer the door.

Standing there was someone she did not recognize. He was about average height, with dirty-blonde hair and a clean shaven face, dressed in casual clothes. Most of his face was shadowed because of the direction of the sun.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked the mysterious visitor inquiringly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here to kidnap you. Please step into the car quietly." He said in a mock Clint Eastwood voice.

"What?" She said, not deciding if this was real or a joke.

"Just kidding, Peps. Damn, if even _you _can't recognize me, then I must have done a good job of disguising myself!" commented her sporadic boss/friend.

He proceeded to grin like a maniac before grabbing her bags that were waiting just inside the doorway, and practically doing Olympic-worthy sprints to the back of the gleaming black Cadillac SUV. Pepper was still slightly shocked from seeing the changed appearance of her boss and was in a trance.

"Earth to Potts. Anybody home?"

Once he got a full look at her outfit - a pencil skirt, blouse, and Jimmy Choos - he immediately adopted a disapproving grimace.

" Uh uh. Turn your little long-legs around on those stilts you call shoes, and go change into some normal people clothes. No business attire while on this trip. Well, maybe one dress or something, but that's it! Go!"

He hadn't allowed room for argument as he guided her into the house and shut the door behind himself. Having never been to her place before, he took a moment to look around.

" Hm, nice place. A little to clean for my likes, but that's you. What? Why are you staring at me like I've grown a second head or something? Go change!" He motioned towards her bedroom.

Finally shaking her head to get rid of the shock that he actually changed his _hair _and had _shaved _, she finally found words.

"First off, _what _did you to your hair? Secondly, what's wrong with what I'm wearing? Thirdly, where did you get the Cadillac?"

" Number one, this is so no one will recognize me. Number two, we are riding in a vehicle for long periods of time. Also, I want to know what you're like when you're all casual. Number three, I bought it yesterday. Happy?" He held his hands up in a questioning manner.

Sighing in defeat, Pepper rolled her eyes and proceeded to her bedroom without another glance at Tony.

"I'm taking your silence as an agreement on things, by the way! I'll be in the car awaiting your company, Peps!" he called down the hallway to her as she walked away from him, also taking the opportunity to take a long look at her retreating behind. When he heard the door close, he chuckled to himself and murmured, "This is gonna be fun." , then went outside to the car.

* * *

><p>15 Minutes Later…<p>

Pepper inspected herself one last time in front of the mirror, and with a sigh walked out into the afternoon sun to join her boss in the car.

As she got buckled in, she allowed herself a moment to closely inspect his 'new look'.

" You know," she said " I think this look makes you look younger. Especially with your goatee shaved off. Okay, its official. I approve. "

Tony looked at her with an eyebrow raised, " Well thank-you, Ms. Potts. Will you take my hand, and come with me on this journey?" He said with mock-seriousness.

" Okay, seriously, stop quoting The Green Hornet. You have been doing this since the movie came out two weeks ago."

" But Pep! That movie was awesome, and you know it. I'm considering making a car like that. I'll need a super cool sidekick. Wanna be my Lil' Stinger?" he grinned at her.

" Just drive before I change my mind about going." she told him, hardly keeping the annoyance out of her voice.

" Fine. Onward Bouncing Zebra!" he said as he put the SUV in gear and sped out of the parking lot.

"What in the hell does that mean?" she said, looking at him like he was on something.

" Don't ask. It's a long story about me and Rhodey in college. Trust me, you don't want to know. _I_ don't even want to know, and I was _there." _He shudders and turns on the navigation system.

" I really don't think I'd want to be in your head, even for a second Tony."

" I'd think not. Most of the time I think of sex. And technology."

"Point proven."

With those being the last words between the two, they began to follow the route the GPS had set out for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! I know, another short one. I'm just trying to set this up before all the riding begins. I know, sucky, but this is my first rodeo! Anway, Reviews are much appreciated, considering I do not have any confidence. Thanks for all the reviews in my last chapter! Remember, I appreciate constructive criticism.<strong>

**XOXO, StarkObsessed**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to give a few special shout outs!**

**Marie Nomad - Thanks for reminding me about Pepper's clothes! I completely forgot. Anyway, for all of you out there wondering what she was wearing as well, she was wearing some Silver Jean Capris, Reebok Zigtechs in pink, and a hot pink I 3 Malibu shirt. She also had her hair up in a ponytail! Tony was wearing some plaid red shorts, a red polo, and some tan Sanuks! That can help your imagination hopefully. They will also be wearing those clothes in this chapter and possibly the next, just depends! **

**Skeeziks - Thanks for giving me a challenge of coming up with a way for Tony to pay for everything, because of his disguise! I hope you'll like my idea ****J**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them, I'd be having a tea party with them in my basement, not writing some fiction about them. I do not own them. I also do not own The Green Hornet, as I mentioned it in the last chapter. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! I sure had fun writing this one. I'd like to thank the music stylings of Buckcherry and Nickelback for getting me through this chapter!**

* * *

><p>As they were traveling down the PCH, Tony suddenly remembered something vitally important to the privacy of their trip.<p>

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed and proceeded to dig vigorously in the console of the SUV. "Our fake ID's! I made us complete new Identification cards and background stories, hence the need for me to dye my hair. No one knows you as well as me, so you're okay. "

"Gee, thanks. That makes my social confidence level just climb right up the ladder, Tony." she said sarcastically. "What do you mean by 'fake ID's', as in plural? I don't need one, as you've mentioned before. I'm not as well known as a certain Attention Hog residing in the seat next to me." Pepper said, crossing her arms to glare over the top of them at her boss.

"Well, I figured the more in disguise we are, the better. I'm pretty sure these would past more tests than actual Identification cards would, thanks to JARVIS. My new name is Brad Miller, and my lovely red-headed wife, that's you by the way, is June Miller. I even ordered us used rings off eBay, that way we look authentic! I had them cleaned of course. I didn't want to think of where the rings themselves had been." he said as if it was the most normal thing to do. Of course, his companion thought otherwise.

"What!" Pepper said in an indignant shriek. "I am not pretending to be your wife, Tony. That is ridiculous!" she continued on in her rant for about five minutes before she realized he wasn't paying attention.

"Tony! Seriously, I am not doing this."

"Of course you are. Here, I've already gotten all of your stuff in a purse for you." He handed her the bag in question, a beautiful Prada handbag, and she yanked the zipper back to peer inside at the contents.

Sure enough, laying in the bottom of the purse was a new wallet, containing a credit card with her new identity on it and Driver's License. Also within the wallet, was four hundred dollars in cash, courtesy of Tony. Nestled in the fabric of the bag itself was a small engagement box. Pepper opened it to find a beautiful, yet conservative diamond ring with two smaller diamonds on each side of the main one. The band was platinum and shining in the sun.

"This is gorgeous." Pepper said in awe, then seemed to remember why she was opposing this. " I mean, Tony how-?"

He began to reassure her after putting on his own platinum wedding band. "Pepper, don't worry about _how_ I did it. I just _did_. I even got us passports in case we decided to fly somewhere or go into another country. You never know." he shrugged and started to fiddle with the touch screen stereo, looking through his choices of music.

With a second of thought, Pepper carefully slid the ring out of it's box and onto her ring finger, and began to transfer some of the contents of her current purse into her new one, compliments of her fake husband.

She could have swore she saw a tiny smile appear on Tony's face as she put the wedding ring on.

"Anyway." Tony said, breaking the sudden tension in the vehicle. "This is our background. We live in San Francisco, I am a cardiologist -he grinned at this out of sheer irony-and you are an art museum curator, considering how much you like it when I let you purchase pieces for me. Remember? The Jackson Pollock?"

Pepper had to laugh at the cardiologist bit, and smiled as she remembered that day. "Yes, I remember it. I also remember that day, because it was the last time I saw you for three months. That day was all I could think about. That was the worst birthday ever, Tony."

By the end of her little speech, her smile had disappeared, and her face had taken on a solemn look. She focused her eyes on her lap instead of looking at him.

"Hey, hey. No talking about anything sad. This is supposed to be a fun trip. I'm here and I'm fine. I'm better than fine, actually. I have a successful career! I'm a freaking cardiologist!" he exclaimed at her.

Pepper laughed at this, and let the memories fade from the forefront of her mind. "So, Mr. Miller. Where to now?" she said with a small smile.

With a grin aimed in her direction, Tony slid on his mirrored aviators.

"The Land Of Enchantment, honey."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! There's the final chapter in setting up the story. From now on, the chapters will be about the ride across the US and their stays at motels and other famous sites. If you have any recommendations about where you think they should visit, please leave a review! I have never been all the way across the US before, so help is appreciated. Thanks again!<strong>

**XOXO, StarkObsessed**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't an update. School started back and I've already got a lot of work. I'll try updating as soon as I can, so bear with me. If not, then I'm sorry I lost you as a reader :( **

**Still trying to sort out the next chapter. I've written some of it, but I still haven't decided where to have them go once they get into New Mexico. PM me if you have any suggestions. I'm thinking chapter 4 will just be their adventure at a hotel. Ha. Maybe watcing an Iron Man marathon will stint my 'muse growth'. **

**Anyway, please stay with me in this! It's killing me not being able to have time to write.**

**Talk to y'all soon!**

**XOXO. StarkObsessed**


	5. Actual Chapter 4

**I'm back! Yeah! I'm home sick from school, and it's snowing outside, so I'm staying up late, and writing this chapter, and hopefully the next one!**

**This chapter is one of my favorites, and I really hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, sorry if I go back and forth between Tony and Pepper's POV and third person. I just roll with what I feel!**

**I just want to thank DJ Dubois for helping me get things along!**

**Thanks, Nickelback for writing such good songs to get me through this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine, in case that wasn't clear. Geez.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through my writer's block and lack of time! You guys rock!**

** YEAH, If this seems a little weird and out of time, its because I just found this on my computer, and I realized I never uploaded it back in Febuary. Please don't hate me. I'm going to be writing another couple chapters here soon, and possibly a few new stories! I'm writing an Avengers one right now! **

**I don't have a beta, so if you see any mistakes, please mention them in a review, and I will go back and fix it! :) **

* * *

><p>They made very few stops along the way to New Mexico, because there was no need for them. Tony's hectic driving made sure they had good timing. Tony was amazed at a few diners here and there, and a few antique stores caught Pepper's eye. Other than that, their ride to New Mexico was mostly uneventful. But like they say, good things don't last.<p>

It was really late in the evening, almost midnight. Pepper couldn't handle another second of being in the car, and needed a horizontal surface ASAP.

"Tony," she said sleepily. "For the love of all that is holy, pull over to a motel or something so we can sleep. You can not live off of Red Bull and Skittles!"

Tony shot a hurt look at her and slowly set his half empty bag of the colored candies in the cup holder.

"I'm not tired, well—maybe not a lot. Oh, alright. Where do you want to stay? Give me a place, wife."

She looked over at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Don't call me that. Oh, look! There's a hotel. It's called Randy's Suites! Pull in there, and let's sleep! I beg you. "

"What kind of place is called 'Randy's Suites'? It sounds shady. What if someone tries to kidnap us in the middle of the night?" he argued indignantly.

Pepper thought he looked a bit like a child who wasn't getting his way. She thought it was incredibly cute on him-not that she would ever admit it to herself.

"If someone tries to kidnap one of us, then the other 'spouse' will be in the room right next door, and be able to save the day. So stop worrying."

"More like right next to each other in the same bed, Pep." Tony mentioned matter-of-factly. "We're 'married' and married couples sleep together. You aren't getting out of this one, sweetheart." He informed her with an evil grin, and then proceeded to whip into the parking lot.

"Wait To-!" was all Pepper could say before Tony launched himself out of the car and ran inside to get a room. She won't admit it, but Pepper looked at his ass the whole time he was running away.

15 minutes later…

Tony and Pepper walked down the hallway to their room, Pepper with a frustrated expression the entire time. She wasn't exactly on speaking terms with her road partner at the moment.

Tony was being a gentleman for the first time in her life, and was carrying her bags! He had been mostly acceptable on this trip, only dropping a small amount of innuendos and bodily glances in her direction.

Pepper noticed their door number, and quietly motioned towards it. Tony opened the door and immediately backpedaled.

"What the hell?" he said with pure astonishment and distaste lining his voice. "Where is the rest of the room?"

Pepper had to fight back a serious burst of laughter at Tony's facial expression, his eyes wide and eyebrows nearly in his hair line. "This is it, Tony. They don't have Penthouse suites here. Take it or leave it, Mr. Miller." Pepper made her way past Tony's shell-shocked self and deposited her things on one side of the room next to the air conditioning unit.

"Well if this is one of the better rooms, I shudder to think what the rest of this place looks like." He said with a sigh. "The only reason we have this room is because I kept going on about how I'm a cardiologist to the manager, and he had a pacemaker. I promised I'd save him if he went into cardiac arrest, and he gave us a better room. It's a win-win situation for everyone!" He sat on the bed with a sigh.

With a smirk, Pepper decided to torture him a bit. "Tony, you know they only wash the duvets about twice a month, right? Which means people probably had sex and your sitti-" He quickly sprang up from the bed and ripped the horrid piece of fabric out from under him, and threw it out the door. With a self satisfied nod, he trotted back into the room with his usual swagger and struck a pose.

Before Pepper could comment on how ridiculous he looked, a commotion sounded from the hallway. Tony and Pepper quickly walked into the hallway to see what was going on.

There was an elderly man lying in the floor, clutching his upper arm while people surrounded him with worrisome expressions on their faces.

Tony identified the manager as the one kneeling next to the poor soul. "This man is having a heart attack! Oh, wait! He's a cardiologist! He can help!" the man shouted and it took Tony a moment to realize that everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh shit." Pepper and Tony said in unison. Like they say, good things don't last.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I could work out for now! I promise to update way sooner from now on! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks<strong>

**XOXO, StarkObsessed**


End file.
